SpideyPool: Just Kids
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Peter Parker with Spider-Powers, Tony Stark (Still Iron-Man), Steve Rodgers (Still Captain America) and Deadpool, Peter's BOYFRIEND! My SpideyPool Universe! SpideyPool (year is 1999)
1. Meet the Boyfriend

**Spideypool: Just Kids.**

**Authors Note: Yes I like Spideypool. And I've been dieing to write one for a while. So here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

Peter was walking down the street to his house at the end of the street. He noticed his dads Tony and Steve outside gardening. Peter was tired so he just walked by and entered the house. He walked up stairs to his room. He walked into his room and saw another kid on his bed.

"DEADPOOL!" Peter said in a sort of loud voice. "What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to see my Petey-Wetey before his dads did. Is that so bad?" Deadpool said as he got up from Peter's bed. Peter became tense as Deadpool touched his thighs. Peter wraped his arms around Deadpool and they both fell on top of the bed.

Peter lefted deadpool's mask and began kissing him. Then there was a knock at the door. Peter and Deadpool both froze.

"Peter?! Are you in there?" Peter's dad Steve said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah dad I'm in here. Just one sec I'll be right there." Peter said as Deadpool got under the bed and moved a few boxes to hide him. Peter then anwsered the door. "Hi dad." Peter said with a smile.

"How was school today?" Steve asked.

"Good. I got a hundred percent on all of my tests." Peter said with a smile.

"That's my boy." Steve said before kissing Peter on the forehead. Then he walked back downsatirs. Peter closed the door. Peter then turned towards Deadpool who was still behind the boxes. Peter got on his knees and placed a web-shooter on his wrist. He quickly moved the boxes out of the way and shot a web in Deadpool's face.

"HA! GOT YOU!" Peter said loudly, as Deadpool threw off the webbing.

"Heh, you can web me anytime." Deadpool said after getting out of under the bed. Then they began the makeout session once again.

**I hope you guys liked this little story I wrote. I think I'm going to make another chapter soon. So stay tuned! :)**


	2. The Date

**SpideyPool: Just Kids. **

**Chapter 2.**

Peter and his dads sat at the table. They were eating Pizza in celebration of Peter's grades lately.

"We're very proud of you Peter." Tony said biting into his slice of the pepperoni pizza.

"Thanks dad." Peter said as he took a sip of his milk. Peter then glanced down at his watch. It was 7:27. He was goin to meet Deadpool at the Empire State Building in one hour at 8:30. "Uh dads may I be excused?"

"Of course Peter." Steve said.

Peter left the table and ran upstairs as fast as he could. Steve looked over at Tony and Tony looked over at Steve. They both just rolled their eyes.

Peter was in his room looking threw his costumes. He wanted to look special for Deadpool but how? Then he found it. His first ever Spidey costume. He took it and put it one. He then placed the web-shooters on his arms and swung off.

Later . . .

Peter arrived at the Empire State Building at 8:00. He then saw Deadpool infront of the building. He was EARILY?! That was a suprise to him.

"WADE!" Peter yelled as he swung over. Deadpool looked over at him as Peter swung him off his feet. Then two went flying into the air.

"You're late" Deadpool said in a sort of hurt voice.

"Late? We'd agreed on meeting here at 8:30. Remember." Peter said as he gently placed Deadpool on top of the Empire State Buliding.

"Oh!" I guess my watch is a bit fast then." Deadpool says as he looked at his watch. Peter giggles a bit.

A Little Later . . .

Peter crawled into his room threw his window. It was now 9:30 at night and Peter was tired. He took off his costume got into his PJ's and crwaled into bed.

Downstairs Tony and Steve were in the living room watching T.V.

"I'm very glad Peter's getting all A's. But I wish he'd make more friends." Steve said as he switched the channel.

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Tony says as he take a handful of popcorn from the popcorn bowl on the table.

The Next Morning . . .

Wade gets out of bed. He scratches his head and yawns. He then walks over to his personal bathroom. He brushes his teeth and looks in the mirror and sees Peter.

"Hmm." Wade says dreamly.

Wade walks over to his phone in his bedroom and calls over to Peter's house. Peter anwsers the phone.

"Hello?" Peter asks.

"Hey Pete, It's me. I just wanted to tell you that I think tonight is the night." Wade says.

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3.**


	3. Dinner

**SpideyPool: Just Kids.**

**Chapter 3**

The doorbell rang. Peter ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He was **REALLY** excited for Wade to have dinner with him and his dads. Peter anwsered the door. Wade was in the doorway wearing his best suit. Wade gave Peter a love look. Peter blushed as his fathers walked over.

"So you're the young man our Peter's been seeing." Steve said.

"Y-Yes sir" Wade said as sweat forming all over him.

"Well come on everyone dinner's ready." Tony said leading everyone to the dinner table.

A few minutes later . . .

Everyone was at the table eating the tacos.

" I appercaite you making all this mexicain food for me Mr. Stark." Wade said after finishing his first taco.

"Your welcome." Tony said.

"So, Wade what do you do for a living?" Steve said putting down his taco.

"I help out at people that need help. I only charge $30 an hour. Well most of the time. Sometimes I charge $40 an hour only if the job is very hard to do and if it costs ALOT of money." Wade says

_**BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP**_

Tony looks down at phone. It was a call from Nick Fury of S.H.E.I.L.D.

"Please excuse me." Tony says as he gets up from the table and walks into the kitchen.

Peter looks over at Wade. Wade looks over at Peter.

"Oh God!" Tony says loudly from the other room. He then races into the room. "Steve we've got to go! Boys stay here!" Then Steve and Tony leave the house. Leaving Wade and Peter by themselves.

An hour later . . .

Wade and Peter had just finished their meals and were in the living room watching T.V.

"Man, I wonder what happened to my dads?" Peter says concerned.

"I have no idea." Wade says."But I hope they're alright."

Later on that night . . .

Tony and Steve walked into the house. Peter and Wade were both passed out the couch. They bothe smiled as they walked to their bedroom. Then Peter and Wade woke up and got off the couch. Wade walked over to the door.

"Well this was odd, but fun." Wade said

"Yeah." Peter said with a smile.

Then they kissed. It lasted for two minutes. The they pulled apart. Wade walks away as Peter shuts the door.

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Surprise Breakfast

**SpideyPool: Just Kids**

**Chapter 4**

Peter walked downstairs for breakfast. His fathers were making pancakes. Peter entered the kitchen, his eyes barely open.

"Hey Pete." Peter heard. His eyes shot open in surprise. It was Wade sitting at the kitchen table having some pancakes with his dads.

"Hey Wade." Peter said in a surprised voice.

"How'd you sleep Peter?" Steve asked.

"Not bad." Peter said as he took a seat next to Wade.

"So Wade, what were you planing on doing today?" Tony asks as he took a bite of his pancake.

"Well I was thinking of taking Peter to the pool today." Wade said as he eyed Peter.

"Well that sounds like a great idea." Steve says after taking a sip of his glass of milk. "What do you think Peter?"

"Yeah. I'll go pack my bag after breakfast" Peter says as he puts syrup on to his pancakes.

Later at the pool . . .

Wade and Peter were in the locker room getting changed. It was just them in the room. Peter looked over at Wade. He flet his member twitch at the thought of what might happen later.

"Peter." Wade said.

Peter jumped at his present state of thought. He grabbed the ceiling and looked down at Wade.

"Sorry Wade I guess I'm just jumpy." Peter said as he dropped down. "What's it?"

"I was just going to ask if you were ready to go into the pool." Wade said as he placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. "You, sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Peter said as they walked into the pool.

"Okay if you're sure." Wade said as he got into the pool with Peter. "Hey Pete."

"Yeah?" Peter said. Wade splashed Peter.

"Water fight!" Wade yelled.

The two played in the water for a while. Having fun and just enjoying their time together. But what awaited them was just around the corner.

**Chapter 5 coming soon!**


	5. Happy Birthday! :D

**SpideyPool: Just Kids.**

**Chapter 5**

Peter and Wade walked home from the pool. They were both lost in each other's eyes.

"I can't wait until tomorrow Wade!" Peter said to his soulmate as they approached the house.

"Your Birthday. I know. How 'bout I spend the night tonight?" Wade said as they reached the door.

"Well I'll have to ask my dads but I think it'll be okay." Peter said. "I can't wait to turn 18 tomorrow."

"Yeah then what're you going to do?" Wade asked.

" I'm going to move out of my parents house. I if you want to. I was hoping to . . . move in with you." Peter said. Wade's eyes went wide. Tears came to his eyes. He then hugged Peter as nicly as he could.

"Of course you can move in with me." Wade said "I will always love you no matter what."

Later that night . . .

Peter was fast asleep in his bed. But Wade was wide awake. He was too excited to have Peter move in with him. Then Wade got an amazing idea. He took a extremely sharp knife and cut Peter a small bit. Then he cut himself a small bit. he placed a drop of Peter's blood in on needle and a drop of his blood in a needle. Then he left the house.

The next morning . . .

Peter woke up. He saw Wade infront of him. His eyes wide in Peter's face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Wade yelled.

Peter smiled. "I love you too Wade." Peter got out of bed and grabbed his spider hoodie he puts it on and puts on a pear of jeans. Wade takes Peters hand and leads him to the living room. There is Peter's dads and three presents.

"Happy birthday son." Steve says as Peter walks in with Wade right behind him.

"Go on son. Open my present first." Tony says handing him a present. Peter unwraps the present to find a needle.

"What's this?" Peter asks.

"It's a serum to give the **REAL **power to spin webs. Go ahead and try it." Tony says. Peter injects the serum. He then spins webbing threw his wrists.

"Cool!" Peter says. He walks over and hugs his dad. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Tony says.

"Here Peter." Steve hands him another present. Peter opens it and finds a button.

"What's it do?" Peter asks his father.

"It's in case you need us. If you press it we'll be there." Steve says.

"Thanks dads" Peter says. He then looks at Wade who is on the floor with his legs crossed. He motions Peter to sit infront of him. Peter sits infron of Wade. Wade then takes out his box. It's quite large, and heavy.

"Peter, this present is going to come with alot of pain. But it'll also come with even more joy. So I hope you like it." Wade says as he lets it down gently. "Oh, and please be gentle with **him**, **I MEAN** it.

Peter looks at Wade with a suspios face. He opens the present carefully. Inside the box is a machine. It has two viels on it, one labeled "Peter" the other labeled "Wade" and a pod was in the middle. It was labbeled "Son".

Tears came to Peter's eyes. It was the best gift he'd ever recived. He huged Wade and Wade huged back.

"Thank you Wade, for making this the best birthday ever." Peter says.

"Your welcome." Wade said.

Later that day . . .

After the party was over and everyone was in the living room. Peter and Wade stood on each side of the baby in the artifical womb.

"Dads, I would like to tell you that, I'm moving out of the house." Peter said in a sort of cheerie voice. "And I'm moving in with Wade."

Peter's dads just starred at him. Then they relaxed a bit.

"Okay Peter. Your old enough now to make your own descisions so We wish you the best of luck with Wade. We hope you'll be happy together." Steve said.

"I know we will." Peter says while looking at Wade and the baby in the womb. "I just know it.

**I hoped you guys liked this story. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this story or make a sqeaul. But anyways stay tuned! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
